Helplessly In Love
by SpiritNights
Summary: That was when it hit her- he was never coming back, however much she wished him to. Her first love would be forever gone.


**Helplessly in love**.

**Summary:** That was when it hit her- he was _never_ coming back, however much she wished him to. Her first love would be forever gone.

**Disclaimer: **I might dream that Kaname belongs to me :G but, unfortunately, he never will. Nor will Vampire Knight ever be mine, or Vampire Knight Guilty. AND he looks **hot** in **both**! D: UGHH. How unfair, right? :3

**One shot.**

**This is only a short story. Thanks.** **:D!**

-

-

-

Yuuki tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and smiled weakly.

She was officially in turmoil. After having been told that she have to make a choice between either Kaname or Zero, she had gone into survival mode, and had started getting a little defensive.

Who could say such a heartless thing? Who was the one that had said all this? Zero. He had questioned her on the spot, and had expected an abrupt answer.

How could she choose between them?

Both of them were dear to her. They'd both been important people in her life.

It would be harsh on all of them- that was herself included, too- if only one was chosen.

There was Kaname, her childhood friend that had saved her from crossing the road- had it been a moment too late then she would've been seriously splattered. By a truck no less. He was the guy she'd slowly gotten to know; the barriers had slowly, oh ever so slowly fallen down one by one, and he had let himself finally trust her.

Or Zero who'd been the latest addition to hers and Kaname's little group that had consisted of just the two of them, and then Zero had been made the third 'member'- or that's how it was until Kaname slowly started drifting away onto his own. Into his own little world, only after a week or so.

After Kaname had officially left from the group onto his own, she had felt a serious loss; like half of herself had gone with him. Had wandered off aswell.

That was when it hit her- he was never coming back, however much she wished him to. Her first love would be forever gone.

Her first true best friend. Gone. Forever.

She could just picture their time together in her mind:-

The shopping moments.

The playing in the park moments.

Their truly treasured star-gazing moments.

Glittering tears drifted down her cheeks, falling one after another. The were unstopable.

Yuuki placed delicate hands over her face and fell to her knees.

There she sobbed, thinking over the painful memories.

Sharp footsteps came up behind her and warm arms folded around her tiny frame. A soapy scent drifted to her nose. Zero.

Yuuki silently let the tears fall, and lifted his arms from her body. With a small "Sorry." she was running off to her love.

She knew he would be there.

He had to be there.

He just had to.

Breathing heavily, she fell to the floor at the gates of the park and disappointment coursed through her.

He wasn't here. He wasn't even at the shop she had passed.

She couldn't cry, however much her heart shattered bit by bit. Her tears stayed at bay, not even threatening to overflow.

Feeling the need to swing on "her" little swing once more, she pulled up her suddenly heavy feet, and dragged them behind her.

She placed her bottom onto the old cracking seat and her hands automatically went up onto the metal chains, freezing her hands with their coldness.

She closed her eyes.

Seconds passed, whereas it felt as if time had stopped. As if it took forever for a second to pass.

She could feel herself being pulled up off the swing and onto her feet into an embrace. She kept her eyes closed.

"Go away, Zero. Please." She pleaded.

"Zero?" A deep voice teased.

Her eyes flew open, revealing dark brown eyes which were like a book. Just by looking at them, you could read her feelings. Shocked. Heartbroken..

Finally, a spicy mouth-watering scent filled her nose.

"Last time I checked, I was called Kaname." He said, teasing once again. His arms tightened around her form.

She wound her arms around him then, falling deeper into the wonderful embrace.

"I love you, Kaname." She whispered with tears of happiness this time which fell from her big eyes.

"And I love you." Kaname simply replied.

Unconsciously, she had made her decision. After all- she was helplessly in love.

* * *

**Note:** Sorry guys for not finishing my other stories yet :G I couldn't help myself. **Who can** resist Kaname anyway? XD Ahh. :3 Love. Anyway- there you have it! **Read** **and review**, okay? -**Winks**-


End file.
